Manchester City F.C./import
Khaldoon Al Mubarak | manager = Manuel Pellegrini | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2013-14 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 1st | current = 2014-15 | website = http://www.mcfc.co.uk/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Manchester City Football Club is an English Premier League football club based in Manchester. Founded in 1880 as St. Mark's (West Gorton), they became Ardwick Association Football Club in 1887 and Manchester City in 1894. The club has played at the City of Manchester Stadium since 2003, having played at Maine Road from 1923. The club's most successful period was in the late 1960s and early 1970s when they won the League Championship, FA Cup, League Cup and European Cup Winners' Cup under the management team of Joe Mercer and Malcolm Allison. After losing the 1981 FA Cup Final, the club went through a period of decline, culminating in relegation to the third tier of English football for the only time in their history in 1998. Having regained Premier League status, the club was purchased in 2008 by Abu Dhabi United Group and became one of the wealthiest in the world. In 2011, Manchester City qualified for the UEFA Champions League and won the FA Cup. In 2012, the club won the Premier League, their first league title for 44 years. They won the title again in 2014. Players First team squad On loan Current reserve players with first-team appearances Manchester City's reserve team, which the club terms the ''Elite Development Squad (EDS), plays in the Barclays Under 21 Premier League, NextGen Series and a number of local cup competitions. The following EDS players have made first-team appearances for the club.'' Retired numbers 23 Marc-Vivien Foé, Midfielder (2002–03) – posthumous honour. Since 2003, Manchester City have not issued the squad number 23. It was retired in memory of Marc-Vivien Foé, who was on loan to the club from Lyon at the time of his death on the field of play whilst playing for Cameroon in the 2003 Confederations Cup. Current coaching staff * Assistant manager Brian Kidd * Coach David Platt * Coach Attilio Lombardo * Coach Fausto Salsano * Fitness coach Ivan Carminati * Goalkeeping coach Massimo Battara Club alumni Former players Managers Club honours Domestic league *'First Division (1892-1992) / Premier League' **''Champions'' (2): 1936-37, 1967-68 **''Runners-up'' (3): 1903-04, 1920-21, 1976-77 *'Second Division (1892-1992) / First Division (1992-2004) / The Championship' **''Champions'' (7): 1898-99, 1902-03, 1909-10, 1927-28, 1946-47, 1965-66, 2001-02 **''Runners-up'' (4): 1895-96, 1950-51, 1936-37, 1999-00 *'Third Division (1920-1992) / Second Division (1992-2004) / League One' **''Play-off winners '' (1): 1998-99 Domestic cup *'FA Cup' **''Winners'' (4): 1903-04, 1933-34, 1955-56, 1968-69, 2010-11 **''Runners-up'' (4): 1925-26, 1932-33, 1954-55, 1980-81 *'League Cup' **''Winners'' (2): 1969-70, 1975-76 **''Runners-up'' (1): 1973-74 *'Charity Shield / Community Shield' **''Winners'' (3): 1937, 1968, 1972 **''Runners-up'' (4): 1934, 1956, 1969, 1973 European competition *'Cup Winners' Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 1969-70 External links Wikipedia Manchester City on TV Category:Manchester City F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:English clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners